Passate così
by Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28
Summary: UA: Muchas veces el dolor es pasajero; pero también, un visitante frecuente. Sentimientos opuestos invaden al alma simultáneamente; alegría, gozo, tristeza, amargura. Lo único que queda es el recuerdo de muchas "madrugadas pasadas así". One-shot.


**Declaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toei Animation y Akiyoshi Hongo. Esta historia fue realizada sin fines de lucro.**

**La** **historia está basada en la canción _Canción desafinada_, versión en español de _Canzoni stonate_; interpretada por Andrea Bocelli y Stevie Wonder (en serio, el solo de Armónica es estupendo); y compuesta por Aldo Donati, Alejandro F. Lerner y Tony Renis.**

* * *

**Passate cos****ì**

Mi caminar es lento pero constante. No estoy preocupado, voy a llegar puntual. La suave brisa de la fresca mañana es el preludio perfecto para un momento esperado. El aire se empeña en despeinar mis, ya revueltos, cabellos dorados y hace que mi blanca piel se erice con su contacto. El cielo despejado le permite ver a mis orbes azules que el astro rey comienza a asomarse, ahuyentando a las pocas estrellas que permanecen en el firmamento; preparándose para iniciar su camino buscando obtener su intensidad máxima al alcanzar el punto más alto del cielo, su meridiano. El verde pasto llega hasta donde se levanta el enorme y frondoso cerezo en la cima de una barranca; la primavera está a la vuelta de la esquina. Debajo del cerezo está el impasible acantilado de lo que alguna vez fue una extensa laguna. En ese lugar compartí muchos bellos momentos con la persona más importante de mi vida. Recuerdo que nos dedicábamos a imaginar cómo fue ese lindo espacio lleno de agua, ahora cubierto por una extensa mata verde de alegre vida.

Y como las anteriores veces que he venido, te encuentro en la misma posición, sentada en esa banca blanca de mármol, debajo del cerezo, mirando hacía el horizonte, perdida en tus pensamientos.

—Sabía que vendrías, Takeru —me dices seria.

—Lo sé —respondo sin apartar la vista del paisaje que se levanta ante mí.

—¿Y también sabías que no quería que vinieras? —vuelves a decir volteando a verme.

—Sí, también lo sabía.

—¿Y por qué lo sigues haciendo? —preguntas algo molesta, pero sé que en el fondo te agrada mi visita.

—Porque esta es una fecha que no puedo olvidar con facilidad, Hikari —respondo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veo tu rostro. Sigue igual que la última vez que te vi, esos hermosos ojos que siempre me maravillaron; tu pelo castaño, corto; tú suave y blanca piel; tu delgada figura. Lo único que me falta es ver tu brillante sonrisa. Pero estoy consciente de que para eso tenemos que platicar un poco más y destensar el ambiente.

—No me gusta que madrugues por mi culpa —alegas. Es un argumento débil, tierno, pero se nota que improvisado. Estoy seguro que fue lo primero que se te vino a la mente para demostrar tu falsa molestia.

—A mí no, si eso significa verte. Tengo que aprovechar que es la única hora del día y del año que te dejas ver —contesto.

—También sabes que es la única en la que tengo permitido hacerlo.

—Otra razón más para no faltar.

—Por lo que veo mi hermano todavía no lo sabe —nuestras miradas se cruzan y después la aparto.

—Sabes perfectamente que te prometí no decírselo, y también sabes que he cumplido aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo. Taichi aun te extraña mucho.

—Lo sé y yo también lo extraño; a todos ustedes. Pero tienen que superarlo, no pueden aferrarse al pasado —dices con un dije de tristeza.

—Estoy consciente de eso y creo que los demás también. Pero tampoco puedes decidir por nosotros si queremos o no aferrarnos al pasado —contraargumento.

El silencio nos envuelve, te has puesto incomoda y yo me siento impotente por no saber cómo salir de esta situación.

—Si ya estás aquí, creo que es mejor dejar los reclamos para otra ocasión y aprovechemos la oportunidad que se nos ha brindado para tener una conversación más amena —me sacas de mi ensimismamiento.

—Estoy de acuerdo —digo sin saber bien como iniciar la conversación, situación que, con esta ocasión, ya se ha repetido tres veces. Me es difícil repetir las mismas palabras, frases, el mismo discurso que ensayo cada noche previa a nuestro encuentro. Tomo asiento junto a ti y dejo, a un lado de la banca, la maleta azul que estaba cargando.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo has estado últimamente? —tu pregunta hace que recuerde que pareciese que pudieses leer mi mente. Y si fuera cierto no me sorprendería en lo absoluto porque, aunque ya no te vea tan seguido, aun estas gran parte del día en mis pensamientos; conviviendo con ellos, conociéndolos.

—Bien —respondí a cecas. No quise ahondar más porque estoy seguro que lo sabes y aún no quiero que llegue el momento de regresar a los reclamos, aunque también sé que eso es inevitable. Quieres jugar y yo seguirte el juego.

—No te oyes muy convencido, por qué no me cuentas que han estado haciendo.

Suelto un largo suspiro mientras cierro mis ojos y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando regreso a mi posición originaria enfoco mi vista en tus ojos y por primera vez en el día, sonrío.

—Pues no mucho, aunque... el domingo pasado fuimos, en la tarde, a pasear al lago. La pasamos muy bien, empezamos como siempre, con una discusión entre Taichi y mi hermano por elegir el mejor lugar para instalarnos.

—Siempre hacían lo mismo, me acuerdo que decíamos que esa era la forma en la que se mostraban su mutuo aprecio —dices con una pequeña sonrisa en tus labios, la primera del día, pero aún falta para que se muestre en todo su esplendor.

—Después de eso, Yamato cambió de estrategia y comenzó a fastidiar tu hermano diciéndole cosas de su cabello. Pero él no se dejó y contraatacó con la pinta de rebelde que llegó a tener mi hermano en sus tiempos de estudiante.

—Y, ¿cómo terminó todo eso? —preguntas muy interesada.

—Ya sabes, igual que siempre. Mimi y Sora los separaron y los amenazaron con no darles de la comida que ellas habían preparado para la ocasión. No tuvieron más remedio que calmarse.

—Lo imagine —dices, aunque estoy seguro que haces más que eso, recuerdas.

Decidí retomar mi relato. —Luego de comer nos dispusimos a descansar un rato. Yamato se acostó en las piernas de Sora, quien estaba sentada bajo un frondoso árbol. Ella acariciaba los rubios cabellos de mi hermano, mientras éste dormitaba un poco.

—Recuerdo que Sora me confesó una vez que siempre le gustaron los ojos azules de tu hermano y que se le hacía atractiva su personalidad rebelde y solitaria. También me acuerdo de que se pasaba horas enlistando otros rasgos o cualidades que le gustaban de él y las cuales, según ella, no eran apreciadas por mucha gente que lo conocía por su forma de ser tan cerrada. Pero que a ella se le hacían tan evidentes como un libro abierto, como su buen gusto al vestir, su habilidad con la guitarra, su voz, su piel blanca, el hecho de ser más alto que ella, entre otras cosas más que no recuerdo —comentas.

—Y yo que mi hermano estuvo al pendiente de ella desde el día en que la conoció. De hecho una vez le compuso una canción, parecía una oda hacía ella. Reverenciaba su cabello rojo, sus ojos cobrizos, su tersa piel canela y ensalzaba su empatía que sentía con las penas de otros, pero también la capacidad de regalarles su apoyo, confianza y alegría —termino de decirlo y compartimos una mirada cómplice, acordándonos de esa época. Sabíamos que, tarde o temprano, terminarían juntos, de una forma u otra.

—Pero tampoco fueron los únicos que tuvieron problemas. No sé porque a mi hermano, con lo atrabancado que es, se le dificultaba acercársele a Mimi —comentas, suelto una sonora carcajada y tú tratas de contenerte. Al parecer lo logras poco a poco.

—No seas mala, también tienes que comprenderlo, Mimi es una de las personas más complejas que conozco. Pareciese que fuese bipolar, aunque creo que esa es algo muy característico del género femenino.

—¡Oye! —replicas ofendida. Pero, luego de un momento de silencio, nos reímos un poco de la situación. En el fondo sabes que sólo bromeo.

—Retomando el punto, a lo mejor tu hermano no sabía bien como empezar a acercarse y agrégale lo distraído que puede llegar a ser, pues las complicaciones eran totalmente lógicas.

—En eso tienes razón. Por cierto, regresando a lo que me estabas contando, ¿qué era lo que ellos estaban haciendo? —preguntas curiosa.

—Ellos estaban dando un paseo —respondo—. Mimi había decidido quitarse las sandalias blancas que llevaba para poder sentir el pasto.

—Esa es una de las cosas que más le gusta a mi hermano de ella, que puede tener gustos lujosos, pero también sabe apreciar lo sencillo de la vida. Bueno eso y su buen sentido de la moda, su cabello castaño, su cuerpo de modelo, pero lo que siempre me dijo que lo dejaba pasmado eran sus ojos. Decía que le gustaba perderse en ellos.

—Yo lo entiendo, también he tenido la fortuna de ver los ojos más hermosos del mundo y podía quedarme admirándolos por el resto de mi vida —mi comentario hizo que te sonrojases. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Bueno, y ¿qué más pasó? —evades el tema y te sigo la corriente.

—Nada, Yamato volvió a molestar a Taichi diciéndole que, y cito: "Si te quedas más tiempo debajo del ardiente sol, te quedarás más moreno de lo que ya estás. Perderás la condición de tu 'bien formado' cuerpo y el brillo de tus 'lindos' ojos castaños, sino dejas de mirar a Mimi como un idiota". —digo tratando de imitar el tono molesto de mi hermano, lo cual te hacer soltar una carcajada moderada.

—Y ¿qué hizo mi hermano? Porque dudo que se haya quedado sin hacer algo al respecto.

—En efecto, no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, se enojó y le aventó lodo a la ropa formal de mi hermano —me empiezo a reír sin poder contenerme recordando aquella escena, a diferencia de ti que aún tratas de tranquilizarte y no perder el control.

Reponiéndote dices: —Y, ¿Yamato qué hizo?

—Se molestó diciéndole que la ropa que traía era nueva y que todavía ni la empezaba a pagar, pues la compra le saldría este fin de mes en el estado cuenta de su tarjeta de crédito, que era un desconsiderado, impertinente, etc., etc.

—¿Y luego?

—Taichi le respondió que él se lo había buscado, que, además, nadie en su sano juicio llevaría una ropa como esa a un paseo en el campo. Que debía aprender de él que se fue con un conjunto deportivo. Luego Yamato le alegó que de que se quejaba si era el tipo de ropa que llevaban a sus respectivos trabajos. Pero Taichi le dijo que él lo había dicho muy bien: "en el trabajo", no para un día de campo. La verdad es que la carrera de leyes le ayudo a tu hermano a formar argumentos fuertes y a encontrar debilidades en los de los demás.

Con otra sonrisa en tu rostro dices: —Ya me imagino como se ha de haber puesto la situación.

—La verdad es que fue divertido. Yamato se enfrascó en la persecución de un Taichi, que sigue teniendo una buena condición física a pesar de que, hace ya un buen tiempo, dejó de entrenar fútbol. Las chicas y yo nos unimos a la dinámica, parecíamos niños pequeños jugando en el parque sin ninguna otra preocupación en la vida. Terminamos metidos en el lago, mojándonos mutuamente. Salimos completamente empapados y tuvimos que esperar un buen tiempo parados bajo el sol para que nuestras ropas se secaran y pudiésemos abordar la camioneta de Taichi y emprender el viaje de regreso.

—¿Y qué pasó? Porque dudo que se hayan regresado molestos o serios —ríes, de una manera picara. A pesar del tiempo y la distancia, nos sigues conociendo muy bien.

—Al principio estuvimos tranquilos —empiezo a explicar—. Pero como a la media hora, Taichi encendió la radio. Era una estación de canciones ochenteras en inglés. Nadie dijo nada hasta que tocaron una de tus canciones preferidas: _Noting's gonna change my love for you_ de Geroge Benson.

Sueltas un pequeño grito de emoción y dices: —Sí, me acuerdo que es una de mis favoritas y me gustaba mucho cantarla. De hecho esa canción se volvió mi favorita porque era la que estaba escuchando cuando te conocí. Ese día en el parque, íbamos distraídos y...

—Nos tropezamos fuertemente. Yo también lo recuerdo, un día que nunca podría olvidar —te interrumpo, aunque hasta ahora me entero porque te gustaba esa canción—. Estábamos ahí porque se habían reunido nuestros hermanos, Sora y Mimi, y era la primera vez que nos invitaban a nosotros. Pero tú venías de revelar un rollo en el estudio fotográfico de la plaza y yo de jugar baloncesto. Chocamos y terminaste tirada en el piso y yo dentro de la fuente. ¡Ah, que buenos recuerdos! —exclamó, sin embargo la mezcla de emociones embriaga mi mente. A veces recordar buenos tiempos que no volverán es demasiado doloroso.

Pero me vuelves a regresar a la realidad con otra de tus preguntas: —¿Qué más hicieron en el viaje de regreso?

—Pues nos pusimos a cantarla de una manera algo exagerada. Estábamos desafinados y en varias ocasiones le cambiamos la letra a la canción.

—¿Tu, Yamato, Sora y Mimi desafinados? No lo creó, siempre tuvieron una entonación impecable. De mi hermano lo creo, el canto nunca fue lo suyo.

—Ni lo sigue siendo. Cuando nos reunimos los viernes, las noches de tertulia, ya sea en casa de Yamato o Taichi, nos ponemos a tomar, jugar un poco, a pasar un rato ameno rematamos poniéndonos a cantar. Mi hermano en la guitarra, Sora haciendo los coros y tu hermano, igual de desafinado como siempre. Ya sabes cómo se pone después de unas copas —y al fin está aquí. Te rindes ante la risa, te carcajeas como, estoy seguro, no lo has hecho en un mucho tiempo.

Cuando te tranquilizas me muestras tu blanca sonrisa, esa que sería capaz de iluminar mi mundo entero. —Y, ¿qué canciones cantan? —preguntas.

—Por lo general, canciones románticas. Ya conoces a Mimi, dice que le alegran el corazón. Aunque eso es relativo, hay otras ocasiones en las que nos ponemos melancólicos. Algunas nos hacen acordarnos de ti. No pienses, ni por un minuto, que nosotros hemos llegado a olvidarte —otra vez regresa a cubrirnos el ambiente gris de la seriedad.

—¿Y sigues cantando en la ducha? —preguntas pícaramente después de un silencio incomodo, tratando, de nuevo, de romperlo. Pero tu rostro se sumerge en la seriedad al ver que no comparto la alegría de tu pregunta. Fue tu intento desesperado para que nuestra alegre charla no terminara.

—No, solamente canto en esas reuniones. La única música que me acompaña es la de la armónica que me regalaste —ya era tiempo, nos habíamos tardado en regresar a los reclamos.

—¿Por qué Takeru, por qué no puedes olvidar? —tu voz indica rabia y dolor. Tu alma empieza a dejar salir la frustración que siente.

Tus ojos acompañan a danzar a esa marea de sentimientos con un par de cristalinas gotas de agua salada que caen de ellos. Los cierras con fuerza. Tus sentimientos te traicionan, nos culpan por algo en lo que ni tú ni yo fuimos responsables. El destino, la suerte, Dios o algo más grande que nosotros así lo decidió. Pero, conociéndote como te conozco, sé que crees que la única culpable eres tú y eso es lo que más me hace enojar, que tienes la tonta idea de que esto es tu culpa.

—¡Porque no puedo, simple y sencillamente no puedo! Cada vez que camino a mi casa, bajo la oscura noche o una fuerte lluvia, tu recuerdo llega a mi mente, me invade, se apodera de mí mismo y no lo puedo evitar. En las noches no puedo dormir, abrazó mi almohada, lloró, tu voz viene a mis recuerdos. Tu melodiosa voz, el complemento perfecto del sentimiento que imprimía Sora al cantar y de la bohemia de mi hermano, nos llenaba de luz. Sólo cuando el dolor es mucho y el cansancio irresistible, es que me dejo vencer. ¿Crees que es fácil olvidarte? ¿A ti o tus besos? ¿A aquellas noches que pasamos juntos, con nuestros cuerpos pegados y dándonos calor en las noches frías de invierno? ¡¿Dime, crees que es fácil borrar, desprender las caricias y los besos que dejaste impregnados en mi piel?! ¡Se quedaron fundidos en mí como la tinta de un tatuaje! Si es fácil dime cómo hacerlo, porque yo no lo sé y tampoco sé qué hacer para encontrar la resignación.

Suelto todo de golpe, enojado, desesperado. El llanto es el de mi alma desamparada, que ha perdido la luz de su camino, la razón de su existencia. Sigo en este mundo para no seguir causándole más dolor a los seres que me quieren, ellos también han sufrido mucho y no es justo que sufran más. Prefiero ser yo el que tenga que pasar por eso. Además, estoy consciente de que tú no querrías o aprobarías eso.

Me acompañas en mi llanto. De alguna forma, la cual ignoro, podemos abrazarnos. Desde que nos reencontramos, nunca había intentado tocarte. Mostramos el cariño que seguimos sintiendo el uno por el otro. Nos abrazamos con fuerza, no queremos que este momento acabe; queremos hacerlo infinito, perdurable, eterno. He dejado la racionalidad a un lado; la lógica y la sensatez no me sirven para nada en estos momentos. Porque el dolor, la angustia y la soledad que invaden mi alma son reales, no sé si cuantificables; pero no me cabe la menor duda de que ahí están, estrujándome el pecho, interfiriendo en mi respiración, golpeando mi corazón.

—No, yo tampoco sé que es lo que tienes que hacer para no sufrir tanto. Sé que has pasado por muchas cosas. A pesar de la distancia, no he podido desprenderme de ti. Te vigilo, rio cuando estás contento y también he llorado todas esas noches contigo, viéndome impedida de poder darte consuelo alguno y...

Te interrumpo, pongo el dedo índice de mi mano derecha sobre tus labios. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, nos sinceramos completamente; al fin te pude decir todo lo que he sufrido por tu ausencia. Yo sabía que de alguna forma, aún estabas conmigo. Mi piel y mi alma te podían sentir; no estaba loco después de todo. Cerraba mis ojos para convencerme que aún estabas ahí conmigo. Miro directamente tus lindos ojos, me pierdo como Taichi lo hace cuando mira a Mimi. Bajo mi vista, la enfoco en tus labios y tomo tu rostro con mis manos. No me detengo, los quiero probar y sé que tú quieres probar los míos. Nos fundimos en un beso, uno tierno, casto, lento. Lo disfrutamos, la danza comienza y el contacto no hace otra cosa que erizar nuestros sentidos. No me importa lo fría que estás, yo quiero compartirte el calor que surge desde el fondo de mi corazón. Lo necesitábamos, nuestras almas se alegran, no por mucho, están conscientes de ello. Pero quieren disfrutar el momento, sólo eso.

Las montañas le han permitido al sol mostrarse entero por primera vez en el día. El alba ha quedado atrás. Es la señal de que tenemos que regresar a nuestras rutinas. Entrelazamos nuestras manos derechas, no pienso soltarla hasta el último momento, cuando el adiós sea inevitable. Lo sabes y me aprietas con fuerza. Paso mi brazo izquierdo sobre tus hombros.

—Recuerdo que después de amarnos y entregarnos mutuamente, nos quedábamos viendo así, acostados en la cama, abrazados, viendo, por los ventanales de tu departamento, el amanecer —dices y no hago otra cosa más que sonreír, yo también lo recuerdo.

—¿Recuerdas cuantas madrugadas pasamos así?

Te tomas un momento para pensar y contarlas. —Fueron diez.

—Exacto.

Me golpeas en mi hombro. Me sobo y pregunto: —¿Por qué me golpeas?

—Por desconsiderado, es la primera pregunta que me haces.

Reflexiono y digo: —Es cierto.

—Creo que juntarte con mi hermano te ha afectado, ni si quiera me preguntaste como estoy. ¿Dónde quedaron los modales de caballero que solías tener? —te quejas, sonrió.

—Aún conservo algunos. Si no te pregunté cómo has estado es porque estoy seguro de que en dónde estás, estás mejor que en ningún otro lado —sonríes.

—Prométeme una cosa.

—¿Cuál? —digo casi susurrando, ya sé lo que me vas a pedir. Te lo voy a negar y me vas a pedir otra cosa, la cual también te voy a negar.

—Has el intento de rehacer tu vida —lo sabía, aunque ahora es una sugerencia, no una orden como las dos veces anteriores.

—Te prometo que mejoraré mi actitud hacia la vida, he tenido mejoría en ello; la compañía de los muchachos me ha ayudado bastante. Lo que no te prometo es buscar a alguien que ocupe tu lugar, eso ni pensarlo —te los digo tomando tu rostro nuevamente en mis manos y mirando tus ojos directamente.

—Lo sé, ya me resigne a eso. Aunque aún no pierdo la esperanza. No quiero verte solo.

—Bueno, esa es decisión mía.

—Entonces, prométeme que no vas a venir el año que viene.

—No, no puedo prometer cosas que sé que no voy a cumplir.

—Me lo temía —tu cara denota tristeza pero hay una pequeña luz en tus ojos; sé que en el fondo deseas que nos veamos. Es la esperanza que necesitas para aguantar otro año separados. Y esa misma esperanza es la mía.

El aire sopla fuerte, ya han venido por ti. Te levantas y yo hago lo mismo.

—Te tengo una sorpresa, más bien es una buena noticia —te digo.

—¿Cuál? —preguntas.

—Taichi y Mimi van a ser papás.

Sonríes, estás feliz, lo veo en tus ojos. —Ya lo sabía.

—¡Ah! Y, ¿también ya sabes lo que va a ser? —pregunto. Quiero saber sí en donde estás se pueden saber cosas como esas.

—No, tampoco sé tanto. Pero conociendo a Taichi, te puedo asegurar que va a querer un varón.

—Te equivocas, ambos quieren tener una niña y, sí eso se da, la van a llamar Hikari.

La noticia te ha tomado por sorpresa, tu rostro lo refleja; eso quiere decir que aunque nos tengas vigilados, no lo sabes todo.

Sonríes, sonrío, nuestras miradas se cruzan por última vez.

—¡Te amo! —te digo antes de que partas.

Tu silueta se ha desvanecido. Me di cuenta de que pronunciaste algo, pero no pude escucharlo. Me siento triste e intrigado, ¿qué era lo que me dijiste? El viento golpea mi cara acompañado de unos pétalos del cerezo, son tus mensajero y han cumplido su tarea; entregan tu mensaje. Era una frase corta, simple y algo que, de ante mano, ya sé pero que como quiera es bueno escucharla de tus labios. Hace feliz a mi alma.

Mi mente atesorará este momento y mantendrá vivas esas palabras: "Y yo te amo a ti". Vuelvo a sonreír, tomo mi maleta, saco una rosa roja; tu favorita. Me acerco al pie del árbol y la dejo enfrente de a la lápida de una tumba; la tuya.

Recojo mis cosas y comienzo mi camino de regreso. Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que falleciste por una enfermedad del corazón. A veces he llegado a pensar que el amor que sentías por todos los que te rodeaban había sido tan grande que terminó por desgastarlo. Esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti. La alegría y el amor que le ponías a todo lo que realizabas, te hacía brillar como no tienes una idea, sobresalir del resto del mundo.

Creo que he cumplido mi cometido. Nadie se enteró de nuestro encuentro. Taichi, Mimi, Sora y Yamato vendrán en el transcurso del día. Yo me encaminó a la próxima parada de camiones en la solitaria carretera. Me siento en una abandonada banca blanca a esperar mi transporte de regreso. Mientras lo hago, me pongo a recordar cada una de esas diez noches de amor que pasamos mirando el horizonte, en mi departamento, acostados, desnudos, unidos. Son bellos recuerdos.

—¡Cuantas madrugadas… pasadas así!

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!** **Espero haya sido de su agrado.**


End file.
